Software! Come on! It's not that hard!~
With computer programs like 3D Cad, Pepakura, and Image Editers like Adobe's Photoshop, being software savy has never been so important. So here is a guide to help you understand the software that you will need to use particularly Pepakura, and later (as I learn) Photoshop, Blender (or other 3d Modelling programs)! This however is NOT A TUTORIAL FOR THESE SOFTWARE! Now, why are we still talking? GET READING!!! :D Pepakura Designer & Viewer THE BIG DIFFERENCE Pepakura by Tamosoft has two (well, actually several) programs that are commonly used. The most important/common, are Designer and Viewer. The two big differences between these programs are: 1. Viewer's main function is free. Designer is free to download, but is limited and without the save function. 2. Viewer is only (guess what) able to "VIEW" already 'unfolded' pepakura 3d models (.PDO) Designer can preform all of the operations Pepakura is able to do. 3. Pepakura Designers full license (product seriel number) is 40 (as of last check) which isn't too expensive considering it's vast design application. 4. Pepakura Viewer is "GREEN" Designer is "BLUE" (What? Couldn't go an entire wiki now without a little more humor could we :P ) How Pepakura works, is it takes a 3d mesh (any 3d file which is in OBJ, 3DS, DAE, KMZ *see the program for full details*) and creates a printable pattern based of the face count of the 3d model, then you "CUT" out the pattern using a 3d knife to set the guidelines for the program to "UNFOLD" the file. Pepakura's abilities are HIGHLY underated, even by this hobby, as the concept of using a 3d model to be used recreate an object in reality is quite an amazing idea. There have been a few artists that have began experimenting beyond creating "ARMOR" pieces for cosplay, but using it to create clothing, and accessories as well! BLENDER, SKETCHUP, & SCULPTRIS OH MY! Blender (Blender Foundation), Sketchup (Google), and Sculptris (Pixoligic) are 3d modelling programs, but they are all DIFFERENT 3D Modelling Programs. Blender is a traditional all around 3d modelling program that has a high learning curve and high output capability. Sketchup is CAD and Architecture modelling program with an easy learning curve with limited low to medium output capability. And finally Sculptris is a SCULPT(ing) 3d modelling program with a basis in character creation, as it's the free version of the famous ZBrush developed by the same company, it has a variable learning curve (It's just like sculpting) and medium output capability. Now on to the best part.... THEY ARE ALL FREE!!! Yup, all three of these programs are FREE. Yes, Google has Sketchup PRO, which isn't free and has much higher output, but it's not necisary. Now, here's the problem.... Scuptris may sound ideal! But it's models have high poly count which will have to be reduced to be suitable to use for pepakura. Sketchup is good for weapon prop models, but has problems with organic modelling until you become proficient in it. Blender is hard to learn, but overall the best program to use for modelling for pepakura as it can model not just organics or solidarities. There will be more to come as this is the first of many updates to this page. Thanks for reading! 12:57, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Seth